


clarke griffin does not get scared

by Muire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muire/pseuds/Muire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: “I work in a haunted house and it’s right in the middle of Halloween hype season so I’m doing my grade-A television-worthy zombie impersonation. So when I jumped around the corner to scare you, you punched me directly in the face, and now you’re torn between making sure I’m okay and trying to convince your friends that you weren’t actually afraid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	clarke griffin does not get scared

“Pleeeeeeeease!” Raven begged her roommate and best friend Clarke. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I told you, I don’t want to go. Haunted houses are cheesy and not at all scary. You can clearly tell that everything is fake.”

Raven groaned loudly, “Only you think that! Everyone else enjoys them and enjoys being scared shitless. Honestly, I’m pretty sure you don’t get scared by anything. I mean you weren’t even freaked out to go to the bathroom alone after we watched The Exorcist, The Ring, and Silence of the Lambs, all in one night!”

Clarke sighed, “It’s because they’re fake Reyes. I mean sure, in the real world if any of that shit happened to me then I’d probably be scared to hell and back, but it’s on a screen with props and makeup and costumes.”

Raven gaped at her for a minute before throwing her hands over her head in exasperation. “Okay, here’s the deal. You go to the haunted house with me, Wick, and Monty and I’ll do your laundry for the next two weeks.”

Clarke thought about it for a moment. “Make it a month and you have a deal.”

Raven grimaced, “You’re evil, y’know that?”

Clarke just grinned slyly, “It’s why I don’t get scared of my villain competitors, I’m better than all of them. They may have murder but I have mad bargaining skills to get out of chores.”

Raven just shook her head at her while Clarke giggled

*******************************************************************************************

It was two weeks later and Clarke was standing in line to get into an old warehouse that was being rented out for the “Undead Asylum.” Clarke had made a comment about the name earlier and Raven had promptly stopped talking to her in favor of making out with Wick. Clarke turned to Monty who look both terrified and excited, a bundle of nerves.

“Why isn’t Jasper coming?” She questioned, wondering why Monty was here without his best friend.

Monty raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m sorry, but have you met Jasper? He’d pass out or have a heart attack within minutes of entering. I’d rather not go to the hospital tonight, thanks though.”

Clarke grinned at him, “Good point. I’m pretty sure he cried watching Alien with us, which isn’t even scary.”

Monty glared at her, “Clarke just because you’re fearless doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

Clarke merely smiled at him and reached to ruffle his hair as he ducked away. “Aw poor baby,” she cooed and Monty held up his middle finger. Clarke laughed, “Hey I meant to ask you how things were going with Miller. I haven’t heard much about him lately.”

Monty blushed a deep red and coughed, “Uh yeah. things are good, really good.” A lovestruck smile crossed his face and Clarke smiled broadly, happy for her friend. 

“Good, I’m glad,” and before she could say anything else they were at the entrance and it was their turn to go in. 

“You ready? Are you scared?” Raven asked her gleefully and Clarke rolled her eyes upwards.

“No Rae. I just want to get through this and go home.”

Wick chuckled from the other side of Raven, “Clarke, Raven is literally going to murder you in your sleep if you don’t stop. It would honestly be in your best interest to pretend.”

Clarke faked a shocked expression, pretending to be aghast at such a suggestion. “How dare you suggest such a thing! I would never lie, not even to preserve somebody’s feelings or my own life,” she joked, before they all stopped the idle chit chat to begin walking.

They made their way through the house, tense and waiting. They passed displays of severed limbs and had costumed people with fake flesh coming off their faces scream at them. At one point a man wearing a creepy clown costume and holding a chainsaw chased them through a few rooms, but in all honesty Clarke wasn’t scared, just annoyed that the man had made her run. There were a few more jump scares and they had to go through a room where people were squeezed into cages and reaching for them through the bars. In another room there were four beaten up cars and they had to run as zombies piled out and chased after them. Once they were in the clear, Raven looked near to tears, but Clarke figured that had more to do with bad shape of the cars than the actual zombies.

Clarke looked around at what she assumed was the final room. It was dark with multiple obstacles in the way of the exit and strobe lights flashed around, making it hard to concentrate on anything or see. She thought she could see slow moving shadows around the room but whenever she looked for more than a few seconds they disappeared. She internally nodded her approval for the room, it was very well put together. She still wasn’t scared but this was probably the closest she was going to get. Her whole group moved forward slowly, waiting for the ball to drop. Behind them they heard a shuffling and Clarke glanced over her shoulder only for the noise to move to her left. Clarke glanced that way too, knowing subconsciously that it was only a scare tactic but falling for it anyways. The shuffling noise once again, making its way behind her and she once again looked over her shoulder, noticing the others doing the same. Seeing nothing she turned back around only to come face to face with a zombie, only inches from herself.

Momentarily terrified, Clarke screamed and suddenly her fist was flying through the air and she barely remembered to not her tuck her thumb in so she wouldn’t break it and then it was making impact and Clarke could hear a crunching noise and a shout echoed out along with “Fucking Christ!” 

Clarke looked down at the actor who now on the floor holding his nose and Clarke quickly dropped down herself, cursing. “Shit! I am so sorry! Are you okay? Does it hurt? Are you bleeding?”

The actor, a tall guy with curly black hair and dark, tan skin covered in fake cuts and decomposing flesh, looked into her eyes with his chocolaty brown ones. “Ah, shit my nose hurts like a motherfucker! Did anyone ever tell you that you have a great right hook?”

Clarke looked back at her friends for help but saw all of them grinning proudly. Raven turned to the injured zombie and smiled innocently at him. 

“I’m so sorry about my friend, she was just scared and instinct kicked in.” Raven explained, winking at Clarke.

Clarke groaned, “I was not scared! I was surprised! There’s a difference!” 

Raven nodded gravely, “Oh, of course. I’m so sorry for the mistake,” Raven told her with mock sincerity.

Clarke threw her hands in the air, “I was not scared!” Clarke then turned back to the man on the ground who was looking at them in annoyance. “Does it feel like your nose is broken?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know what a broken nose should feel like?” He questioned incredulously.

Clarke was about to say something when a guy appeared from around a couch that had been put on its side as a prop and the strobe lights turned off, regular lights coming on. 

“Holy shit Blake! What the fuck happened to you?” The other zombie asked, this one shorter and with shaggy brown hair around his face.

“What does it look like Murphy?” ‘Blake asked, irritated.

Murphy sized Clarke up before he turned back to Blake. “Atom just blocked off the entrance into this room and redirected everyone to the exit so feel free to pass out if you like.”

Blake gave him the finger but still nodded.

Clarke leaned forward to get closer to his face. “Can you move your hands for a minute so I can check on your nose?” At his reluctance she sighed. “I did pre-med in college, I just want to see if it’s broken.”

Hesitantly he pulled his hands away and Clarke looked at it closely, poking and prodding it with her fingers and felt a deep sense of satisfaction when she noticed he had to put forth great effort for himself to not look down her shirt. Finally she pulled away and looked at him. “Good news is it’s not broken. Bad news is that it’s bruised and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch for a few days.” She looked away and at the ground. “I’m really sorry, I was just…” She trailed off.

“Scared?” Raven suggested and Clarke stood up, whirling around.

“Fuck you Raven! I was not fucking scared!” Clarke shouted.

Blake coughed, “I don’t know, you seemed pretty scared to me and my nose.”

Clarke glared at him before sighing and relenting. “Okay, so maybe I was a little scared, but it was only because I wasn’t expecting you.”

Raven whooped triumphantly and threw her hands up. “Yes! The mighty Clarke Griffin admits defeat!”

Wick laughed loudly and pointed at the man on the ground. “You, my friend, are my hero!”

Even Monty joined in on the fun, ruffling Clarke’s hair and cooing, “Poor baby,” to make fun of her as she had earlier done to him. 

“Oh fuck all of you! Shut the fuck up!” Clarke told them while covering her face with her hands.

Blake just looked confused. “Um, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t get scared by stuff often and they’re gloating.” Clarke explained. “I’m Clarke by the way. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I don’t know if there’s a Hallmark card that says ‘Hey, sorry for punching you in the face but hope you’re feeling better!’ but if there is I will search long and hard for it.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’m Bellamy, and believe me the card isn’t necessary. How about coffee sometime instead?”

A grin broke out across Clarke’s face and she nodded. “I’d like that a lot. Sunday?”

“I know just the place,” Bellamy told her, a large smile plastered to his lips.

“Great, I’ll give you my number! I’m excited to see what you look like without the zombie makeup.”

Instantly Bellamy’s grin slipped. “Oh, it’s not makeup, I’m an actual zombie,” he deadpanned.

If possible, Clarke’s smile widened even more, “Oh right, of course, sorry. Let me guess, coffee is just code for you eating my brains for revenge, isn’t it?”

Bellamy nodded earnestly, “Yep, and since you punched me you can’t even protest.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and a smile broke across Bellamy’s lips once more.

Clarke’s friends teased her the whole way home but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was crap but I wrote this a few months ago and this is my first 100 fanfic. Also the zombies seemed appropriate after crying for hours last night over the latest Walking Dead episode.


End file.
